1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer processing system constructed so that a transmission side system transfers continuously renewed or update data information disposed in a prescribed data pattern to the reception side system, more particularly relates to a data transfer processing system which achieves high speed transfer of renewal or update data information.
In the field of data processing, sometimes processing is performed so that a transmission side system periodically transmits continuously renewed data information disposed in a prescribed data pattern to a reception side system. For example, in a dealing system handling foreign exchange, exchange transactions are realized by the host system transmitting constantly fluctuating rate information to the terminals in the dealing rooms.
In such a system, it is necessary to increase the system effectiveness by the high speed transfer of data information from the transmission side system to the reception side system.
2. Description of the Related art
In a data transfer processing system constructed so that the transmission side system transfers continuously renewed data information disposed in a prescribed data pattern to the reception side system, conventionally the transmission side system has sent all the renewed data information as is to the reception side system.
That is, the transmission side system has transferred the new present data information as is to the reception side system without considering the previous data information which had been sent to the reception side system.
In this related art, however, all the data information has to be sent each time, so there was the problem that the transfer of the data information took time. Therefore, there were the serious problems of a heavy load exerted on the transmission line and obstruction of exchange transactions in dealing systems.